Persona: Heroes Among Us
by Randomfan888
Summary: This is the story of Jiro, a boy who went back to his hometown where his aunt and little cousin lived, for a year he is tasked to go to school and work for her Aunt. But the question is, is that the only thing he'll do in a year? Join our protagonist entangle his hometown with villains and heroes running around! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona
1. A New Beginning

_**A/N: Hi Guys RandomFan here this is my first fanfic pls do review on this story**_

 _ **Guys if I'm using these keys *for example* it mean I'm talking to you guys**_

 _ **And this ^^ means I'm choosing a answer**_

 _ **Sorry guys if you notice some wrong grammars hahaha ;**_

 _ **Update:**_

 _ **Hey guys reposting the Fic that I made no worries it's just I'm changing the name from Jeo to Jiro cause Jeo sound out of character for me today**_

 _ **And also I would like to apologize for a two month long break**_

 _ **So here we are again chapter one**_

"I am thou… thou art I"

 _The Word I hear every time I sleep for the past 2 years_

" _From the seed of thy soul"_

I was then suddenly awaken by some one - it was the flight attendant

"Excuse me Sir we have arrived at the Tokyo International Airport"

"Oh thank you… and I'm sorry pardon me"

The attendant bowed to me then left

After I collected my baggage I went out to the lobby only to find myself alone but suddenly-

"Jiro!" a voice shouted towards me

And when I turned my head around I noticed my aunt and a boy

"Oh hello Auntie" I greeted

"Hi Jiro? How have you been?" she greeted me warm heartedly

Then I felt my visions started getting blurry, and I heard a voice

"Are you ready for your Adventure and trials?" he said as he laughed

Then my aunt noticed that I flinched by something it seems that I'm the only one who heard that voice

"Jiro are you okay?" she asked with a concerned tone

"Oh I'm fine it seems that im just getting a little bit dizzy"

"Well then take off that hood it looks like you're not getting any light through that thick hood"

After I was lectured by my aunt I gently slip of my hood and removed my head phones and hanged them to my neck. I revealed my neon blue and black hair, my darkish blue eyes, and my poker face

"Cool head phones" exclaimed by the boy who was behind my Aunt

I let my hand pass through and flow to my hair and let it rest at my neck and let out a chuckle, as I chuckled I tried to shake my hand to the kid but only made him more shy

"Oh Jiro this is your cousin Aeko, now be good big brother and take care of him got that… hahaha just kidding" she said while giving a light laugh

"Oh don't worry I'll be a good brother and take care of him" I responded to her

"Oh thank you that's so thought full of you" she said down to her deepest of her heart

"Well it's getting late now so we should go home" she ordered

"Hai… by the way what are we riding home?"

"Oh you'll see" she said gaining my curiosity

As they began to walk I picked up my bags and followed them. 'So back to home town again huh' I thought to myself

As soon as we walk out of the Airport towards the parking lot I noticed there was almost no car in the lot. Then I noticed a light gray luxurious van waiting for us *wait that's for us*

"So you wanna head to the Akihabara first before we head home" she asks asking for my advice

"Umm sure… anywhere is fine" as I agreed to her invitation, but half heartedly because of my condition.

We have arrived at Akihabara and wow it's so beautiful and now I have realized why was it called the _'elec town'_ because of the electronics *well no S##t Sherlock* and bright lights that they have in this town

While I was looking around I accidentally bumped to girl (and fell to the ground) who has a red-ish hair and a cute little face… wait hold up what?. Her outfit was really shocking she dressed almost like me only her jacket was neon red and black instead of my blue neon strings and outline. Her pants were rather grey instead of black, her shoes were similar to mine but the color was neon red instead of neon blue *What I like neon blue*

"Oh I'm sorry Are you okay? Were you hurt?" I asked after getting up and lending a hand

"Yes I'm fine thank you. By the way im sorry for getting in your way" she said with a sad expression and after I lifted her up

"No no I'm the one who should be sorry for getting in your way" I apologized

Then I noticed I was still holding her hand and I quickly let go of her hand. But the next thing happened to me was so shocking because the moment my last finger lost contact of hers I immediately felt a weird shock throughout my whole body *forgive me for the pun*. And I heard that voice again

"Thou shall not escape thy fate hahaha open thy eyes, now thou shall see the truth"

I immediately had an headache and I tried to focus really hard to maintain balance on myself and while I was trying hard. I noticed that my aunt is holding me to maintain my balance and also her face was so scared that it almost looked like it had seen death itself, ' _she is so worried for me_ ' I thought to myself

"Jiro honey are you okay? What's happening to you?" she asks me worriedly

"Don't worry I'm fine maybe I'm just tired" I said trying to keep myself awake

"Are you sure that you're fine?" said by the girl

"Big Bro?" Aeko exclaimed

"Maybe it's best if we go home for now" decided by my aunt pardon us

I nodded to my aunt signaling I want to rest for now because of my condition, but wait that girl… will I ever meet… her again? And what's… her… name? I… need… to… know. From that point I passed out and I suddenly I awoke to a blue room

 _ **Enter velvet room**_

"Welcome to the velvet room" greeted by a man who was sitting in front of a table. He looked like he was in the 60s and he wore a black suit and he has a… pointy… nose

"ugnh… ahh" I said trying to regain my breath

"Ahh where are my manners my name is Igor. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. I am a resident here" he said

"Where… am… I…?" I said weakly

"This is the velvet room, this exists between and reality, mind and matter…" He explained

"Only those who forged a contract can enter this place" As he snapped his finger and he made a contract appear on the table

I flinched at the contract not because of what he did its because of what I rather did

 _ **Flashback**_

"Argh… where is that office" as I exclaimed trying to temp myself

"Why hello there may I help you" the guy said sitting on at the table on the corner of the hallway

"Oh he must be the Info table" I said to myself

I walk slowly towards him but it felt kind of weird because each step I that I took there was this small shocking grounds that I feel coming near him

"Hi um… can you help me get to the manager's office" I asked to the guy

When I looked up at him I got a closer look at him, he looked like a 60 year old man in a black suit, and he also has a pointy nose *Guess who? ;3*

"Yes I'm delighted to help you. But first you must answer this question if you're being given a power will you use it to **Humanity** or **Yourself**?"

^Humanity

Yourself^

"I will choose Humanity" I said with pride

"It seem you are the one" As he mumbles to himself and let out a chuckle

"Are you sure that's your answer?"

^Yes

NO^

"Yes with all of my power I shall sacrifice everything for everyone"

"Very well. How about we forge a contract right here and now?"

"Okay…" I confusedly agreed

As he snapped his finger the lights that are above us began flicker. But when the flicking stopped, I noticed that the man is still in devious grin and was he doing this? I began to question myself, but what I didn't notice is a contract laid at the table, hey this wasn't here before

"This contract here states that you will be responsible for your actions and decisions, and as you said you shall pick humanity first over yourself for power" He said still in his grin

I flinched a little on what he said because it felt like it was the real deal, if I sign this something might actually happen

"Now to prove me thou art worthy of thy action" he exclaimed in his widest smirk

As I signed my name on the contract, it felt like the world is stopping, but no I have to continue because first it felt like it was my destiny and second I'll have to show that I'm worthy of something and I swore from this day and forward I'll be worthy of that

"Ahh it seem you're worthy of this"

"Umm…" I was so speechless that time, those were the only world that can escape my mouth

"We shall meet again Mr. Yuusha"

"What the how did he knew my name" I asked myself after I flinched

And once again he snapped his finger but this time the light did not flicker, but there was this loud noise behind me and that got my attention. And the moment that I looked back he wasn't there anymore no man, no table, no chair, no contract just… an… empty… hallway…

And the moment that I turned around again people started to appear again, am I hallucinating?, am I going crazy? Why on that moment only that man and me were on the hallway?

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Ugh… that… contract…" I still said weakly

"Now why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked

"I… am… Jiro Yuusha" I said without uncontrollability to him in his iconic devious grin, doesn't he change?

"Ah it seems your time has come farewell but we shall meet again… well till our paths cross again" he waved

Normal POV

As Jiro passed out Jiro's Aunt tried to catch him, worryingly what she was going to do because this is the first time that happened to her.

"Jiro oh lord what happened to you?" she worryingly said to the boy

"Oh no what happened to him?" the red-ish haired girl exclaimed

"Mom what happened to Big bro?" Aeko asked with a hint of fear tone

"Could you help me carry him to the car?" Jiro's Aunt asked the girl, and the girl just gave a light nod

After they laid Jiro to the back part of the car, they were getting ready to go

"Um… Gomen'nasai but I must say good bye" the girl said as she bowed

"No no its fine we were just about too and may I ask what is your name?" She asked "Well to be fair I'm Itsuki Naoya pleased to meet you"

"Umm… I'm Kimiko Tayonaki excuse me if you don't mind" Kimiko said

"Very well. Thank you also for the by the way" Itsuki pointed out

After Kimiko left Itsuki drove their way home. On their way home Jiro suddenly awoken from the dead

"Agh… ugh" Jiro said while putting his hand on his head and maintaining focus

"Oh thank goodness your awake" Itsuki said relaxingly

"Big Bro! You're okay!" Aeko shouted

"What happened?" Jiro asked as he regained himself

"It looks like you can't handle a single boy to girl hand shake" Itsuki teased

After Jiro remembered what happened she asked her aunt right away

"What was her name Auntie" He asked hurryingly

"Wait didn't your talked to her when were about to leave?" Aeko asked her mom

"Oh my I'm sorry but it seems I have forgotten her name" she confessed

"Damn it" Jiro exhaled

"Well we can't remember it now but maybe some time we'll remember it" she said

"Yeah maybe later let's just go home for now" Jiro said

After the trip they arrived at Naoya residence it was really fairly simple house *I'll admit it's almost a really big house*. After Jiro got out of the car and got a glace of the big gray house he was so shocked, they owned something this huge and he was going to live there?

"Wow I didn't know you guys own this kind of house" He awed at the view *Because it was really amazing*

"Don't sound so shocked Jiro because your family helped built this so we owe you and your family a big thank you!" Itsuki thanked

"Come on Big Bro! I'll show you around" Aeko explained while Jiro giving a thankful nod

As the time pass by Aeko showed Jiro around their house, Yes it's their house now because Itsuki said don't be shy and be part of their family. The layout was very simple it has a huge living room, *No seriously they have a huge living room, How the hell do they get their money?* a nice kitchen, four rooms, (Jiro, Itsuki, Aeko, Guest room) *Oh yeah if anyone of you asking why the hell Jiro has a room on the house he even doesn't know continue reading * and a nice bathroom. After Jiro and Aeko toured the house, Jiro quickly ran to Itsuki asking the rules and regulations

After Itsuki laid out the rules for the house, they arrived at a neon blue and black room *well door first but you get it right?*

"Well this is your room… I heard that you liked these colors so… and now I already told you the rules come by Monday, you said you wanted inside this house this is your chance you'll have to work at this address" As she handed a calling card

"Auntie… Thank you so much for all of your help" he said whole heartedly because he's right, after his parents sends him back at Japan *Their hometown by the way soon you'll find out :33* he's being given a lovely home, caring aunt, and a cute little brother, and so on and so forth

"Oh really it was nothing in fact we should be thanking your family because if your mom didn't help me in the past, me and Aeko wouldn't be here" she said deep in her heart. Well it was true Jiro's mom helped her fund the business that is being run by Itsuki they'll be nothing. "Well your should rest now being given on what happened earlier and we have a long day tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital or rest the whole day tomorrow"

"Hahahaha aunt I've already told you that I don't want to neither of the choices. So goodnight aunt" as he chuckled for his aunts reaction

"Okay goodnight" she said to Jiro with a worry tone

After Jiro had talked to his aunt he slowly went inside 'for dramatic entrance', and awed on what he saw because the room was almost design for Jiro's personality like it was screaming 'Hey this is the room of Jiro or Welcome to the room of Jiro'

The room was really nice it had a medium sized bed, a gaming computer, a bookshelf *what I love to read, and what the hell is Itsuki a stalker how did she knew Jiro loves to read and what he wants to read?*, a nice relaxing couch in front of a large flat screen with a gaming console *and that too how did she knew Jiro loves games? How the hell* and a very nice and comforting *Drum roll please…* a study table. And a bathroom

"Wow I didn't expect this I thought it was some kind of attic, or a extra room, or the worst a low rented apartment" *for those who played the games hahahaha :3* Jiro said while giving a wide smirk

"Ugh better set my things before I go to sleep" Jiro said throwing his bag to the couch with his neon blue jacket, setting his pre modeled headset to the computer *Oh yeah his headset was modified by courtesy of him, for those of you who wants to visualize the headset it looked like a headset without the bridge connecting the two its just those to audio circles and the design is chibi Orpheus and Izanagi* and then removed his neon blue polo while a black shirt remained, and then he sat down on and removed his blue light filter (BLF) glasses and set it to the small table near the bed, as soon as he setted his glasses he noticed a remote for the light and went to turn it off "automated life huh" his single thought. After that he lied down to his bed he felt really sleepy he blinked once or twice before he completely dozed off

End of Chapter 1

 _ **Will Jiro know the name of that mysterious girl? What happened to him? Why did he felt a shock and passed out? What is the connection of the velvet room to Jiro? Why did he meet him early?**_

 _ **Find out!**_

 _ **A/N:Hey guys what did you think of my story is it good, bad, in between tell me pls review this story and it's all up to you guys if you want to Fave this story or not. As I end my chapter here thank you so much for reading i for you guys :3**_


	2. A fight for a Dream, Reality, or Faith

_**A/N: Hi Guys RandomFan here so I'm still continuing my story because I want every one of you guys to know how good this story is, and I know there isn't so many people reading this but still I'm still trying to do my best to make sure many people read this, so maybe in this chapter I hope some of you will still continue to read and without further ado here is chapter two**_

?/?/?

After Jiro awoken from his slumber he noiced that he is not in room anymore but he's in the middle of nowhere near the city where you can see the skyscraper but this time it wasn't normal he felt the gravity heavier, the atmosphere thinner, and the world seems to be slow. But other than that it seems everything is the same as Jiro knew it, it was late night Tokyo lighted the city up

Meanwhile Jiro tried to figure out where he was but he failed all he knew is he's kilometers away from Tokyo and in the middle of nowhere in the road near a forest. Suddenly Jiro felt an earthquake but this earthquake isn't normal because it was so intense that Jiro had to drop to the ground for stabilization. After the earthquake stopped Jiro knew there was going to be a great aftershock but Jiro was in for a shock of whats really going to happen, *sorry for the puns hahahaha :3* there was shadow that covered the whole road, Jiro looked to the route of origin, the skyscraper in Shibuya, He was so shocked on what he saw a beast shaped like shadow destroying the tower its riding on and the whole city by its tail, after the beast destroyed the city it suddenly released a large and powerful roar. He was so shocked to the point he felled on the ground and from that point he noticed that there was an upcoming sandstorm. Jiro started to push himself away and started to lift himself, running away to the opposite direction

"What the… where the hell am I earth two" he exclaimed while running for his own life. "Thank god a Dojo temple, well at least it's much more safer there than here" Jiro said relievingly while sprinting with everything he has, his all out

As soon as he entered the dojo and blocked the door behind him and grabbed hold of a pillar for Jiro to brace himself for the sandstorm. After the sandstorm passed he noticed that the door was already blocked with debris of iron wood. Jiro exerted all of his effort to remove the wood but it was hopeless, so he just thought that it be better if he finds another way around

"Great this could help" he said willingly for he found three wooden swords and he holstered the two to the side while leaving one for use. He thought one more thing other than how to get out of the ruined structure, 'What kind of dojo is this' he thought. "Good thing I was thought a thing or two on sword fights" He proclaimed

As he moved forward to getting the hell out of the dojo he was sensing a weird feeling on the dojo not because it looked like an abandoned or ruined because of the earthquake rather than it felt like someone was watching him and he is alive and inside the dojo

After Jiro ran around the building he got a little lucky to found a small opening, *or the exiting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯* he tried to exit quickly as he could but only stopped when a…

"Why are you running away? … Are you afraid?" A voice said nowhere to be found

"Huh… Who are you!? Where are you!? Show yourself!" Jiro exclaimed with a little tone of fear

"Hahaha I am no one I'm just another mere entity" He said while a shadow forming a man in the corner

Jiro caught a glimpse of him in his corner of the eye, he immediately turned towards to him. But all he saw was a man in a black robe, even his own face is shallowed by a dark shadow because of his hood *How the hell can he see Jiro? (⊙̃.o)*

Jiro using his instincts pointed his sword at him before saying "Who are you and What do you want from me?"

"You and your power" he claimed with a most venomous tone

"Well I'm not just going to give up on you easily" Jiro said while he wielded his sword to the man preparing himself for a fight

"Very… well" he said while he drew two knives on his robe on each hand

"Ikou ze" Jiro Taunted

As Jiro taunted he threw the knife at Jiro, but Jiro wasted no time he knew if he makes a mistake he will die because the knife looks like a dagger that can cut you to a million pieces, so Jiro with all of his might pushed back himself by his feet and swung his sword to deflect the knife quickly

"Kuso… that was so fast" he grunted

"You are indeed a wise opponent" The man said before he jumped towards Jiro to attack

As he jumped, Jiro with his will tilted his sword to the right *so it could end up horizontally* to defend himself, but eventually it broke his sword. After the sword was cut to two Jiro jumped back a few safe meters away from the man and withdrew his second sword, but Jiro had a weird thought while looking at the man "Why didn't he attack me I was so open at that time"

Jiro didn't stayed too much on his thought rather he had prepared himself for round two

"En garde!" Jiro challenged as he dashed forward

The moment Jiro dashed forward, The mysterious man did the same thing also, When the two almost clashed to each other Jiro putted all his might to swing the sword but suddenly the man fainted his attack, as he fainted he crouched to evade Jiros swing then he took that moment to shiv him on his side. Good thing that Jiro has fast eyes before the knife even connected to his body, as he knew he is going to be stabbed he used the grip of his sword to catch the tip of the man quickly jumped back, wary of Jiro can strike him

"You are very well indeed" he acknowledged *Maybe in a creepy grin under his hood I don't know don't ask me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯*

"What do you really want from me?" Jiro demanded

"You to be worthy of your actions, your pledge, your word" the man replied

Jiro's POV

"What does he mean" I thought to myself. "Whatever it means I can't focus on it right now or I'll lose my consciousness" I mumbled to myself because of getting tired

"Sorry but you seemed to be unworthy and now I'm going to end you" The man said while revealing his hand with a gauntlet equipped *Oh yeah forgot to mention his whole body is covered in a black robe try to think like Axel in KH: Chains of memories*

Then there again it hit me one more time… a powerful shock just like what happened to me with that girl rather this time it's much more powerful. "Ahhh" I screeched in pain while sticking my sword to the ground

I was again to lose it "Kuso I'm beginning to blur out again" then I saw him call forth someone or something, after he called forth something a strange creature suddenly appeared behind him, but I started to blur out so I wasn't sure what was that but the only thing that I noticed I was raising my hand towards him and there was this electricity coming out from my hand. "I… can't… control… myself… what's… happening? … My… Head…"

? POV

"How come… He hasn't yet…" I said with a tone of fear, but suddenly I realized something "This is truly… magnificent"

The suddenly something appeared behind Jiro a dark shadowy armored creature *Can you all guess who is it?*

"Huh I must end this… for now… Go Fenrir!" I commanded but only to be surprised that my personas attack didn't cut through his persona because…

Normal Pov

As Fenrir charged and strikes Jiros persona it was cut to pieces and as the mysterious man was surprised of what happened, it formed back to two

"Wha-What!… unbelievable… how? How can't it be killed… well I'll just have to settle this in a draw" The man trembled and threw a some kind of flash bomb but only a hundred times brighter

After the bright light shove upon Jiro and the mysterious man. Jiro promptly awoke from his slumber

"What the… the hell happened?" he slowly asked himself

As he asked himself what happened a blue butterfly unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere and Jiro heard a mysterious voice *Again hahaha Guess who? :D*

"A Dream? A Reality? A Fantasy? A Faith? Or rather a mere Illusion" Whispered coldly through Jiros ear

"Who goes there?" Jiro panicked because of what he had been through

"Do not fear thy self" It continued

Even before Jiro can re-react to the voice his alarm abruptly beeped so loud. As he switched off the alarm everything went back to normal *I think :3*

"What the hell was all of that?" he murmured while putting on his glasses and getting up

After Jiro exercised for ten minutes he went down stairs to find his aunt but only to find a small note on the counter at their kitchen

"I'll be at… hope you… care of yourself… I'll be at huh? Work?" he mumbled to himself before getting a text message for him

'Jiro sorry if I haven't sent you this earlier cause I'm too busy hope you can come to this address haha remember our agreement? … Love Itsuki' as he reads

"Work huh? Well better get to it!" He excitedly said goind to the bathroom

As he took a bath and ate his breakfast, he asked himself in front of the mirror while putting on a black T-shirt "Was all of that real. No! I'm alive… maybe it's just a nightmare" he repeated to himself before pushing up his glasses

After Jiro putted on some clothes and his favorite hoodie *Yes the black and neon blue outlines* he quickly grabbed his bag and headphone *with his phone btw* he went down stairs and grabbed some canned coffee and mumbling in his mind "well if auntie doesn't mind, don't mind if I do"

"Wait where am I going again" he said as he grabbed the calling card that he remembered that was handed to him yesterday "So I'm going to Shibuya huh? Itsuki… Enterprises… no wait ahh here it is Akihabara net café?" he asked himself

 _ **A/N: Yes finished chap two so guys what did you think about it Good? Bad? Okay? So I'll leave the ratings to you guys as always thank you for those who read this story thank you so much and my dear friend who helped me in this chapter Robert *waves his hand* thank you. Oh yeah guys plss leave some reviews and suggest something thank you so much once again**_

 _ **So who was that mysterious man who attacked him? What did he meant "Worthy of your actions"? his powers? And what job is going to entangle our protagonist?**_


	3. The Pledge, The Contract, The Promise

_**A/N: Hi Guys RandomFan here again. So guys really what do you think of my story well it really matters to me if you leave a comment/review so without further ado here is chap 3**_

 **4/8/18**

As Jiro packed his laptop on his one strapped bag he claimed his headset next to the computer and then ran to the refrigerator to take a canned coffee

"Humm… Black… Latte… ah Cappuccino wait why does Itsuki-san has so many coffee doesn't she and Aeko drink all of these?" He mumbles to himself as he grabs his coffee

As he took his coffee he grabbed his phone on his hoodies pocket and setted his headset that was hanging on his neck to his ear, he was looking up on his library of songs *Lol I love techno music so if you're thinking what is Jiro listening to its techno music because Jiro is based on me*. As he selects his song on his phone Jiro slowly enjoyed the feeling of his new life, his new adventure, his new story while he walked slowly towards outside of the Naoya residence and drinking his coffee he felt a breeze like no other and started to traverse to the train station. After he got on the train he immediately found a seat and took it but not for long cause he saw a old woman that got on the train and couldn't find a seat, Jiro took a glance at the train seat and saw all of them occupied, Jiro thought really hard "should I give her the seat" until the woman was in front of her

^Give her the seat

Remain silent^

"Mam here" Jiro said as he got up and give the seat to the aged woman

"Thank you dear" she thanked

As Jiro gave her a seat Jiro felt something weird inside him like it was the right thing to do like it was meant to him, after a while he found a wall to lean on and thought about what he just did "Was it real the contract? That fight? That plege?" as he began to lose in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was almost at his stop good thing his phone beeped out of nowhere to take him back to reality where life continues on

"Oh it's Itsuki-san" he said while he examines his phone. As he examines Jiro couldn't help but to read it loud only to himself

"Jiro-san if you're still at home no need to come now everything is fine now but if youre on your way now that okay too. Message me if ever you're coming -Love Itsuki"

Upon Jiro reading the message he got he can't help but to smile on his Aunt and that smile says that 'That is still MY AUNT'. While he is smiling he can't help but to remember what history they have got maybe Jiro can't specifically remember but he knew all of those memories were happy. As he tends to remember something odd happened inside of Jiros mind something familiar… some voice again rang throughout Jiros mind again causing him to grab his head

"Do you wish to remember? Do you wish to know? Do you want to know everything?" it told him causing him to struggle a little

What Jiro didn't knew his own body suddenly out of nowhere autopilot it's owns when the train reached Akihabara. After that heart stopping moment Jiro came back to his wits and examined the area around him only to know that he got off the train

"What the how did I…" he mumbles while looking around

Jiro stepped out of the train station and forget what just happened Jiro knew nothing great will come out of it so he just thanked himself that he was safe and nothing extra suspicious happened. After he got out of the train station Jiro took a gaze at the building in Akihabara only to muse himself and tried to walk slowly while he study the card that was given to him by Itsuki the other day

"Hahaha… It's still beautiful" he described while taking a look around the building and streets of Akihabara

While he fiddles with his phone he noticed that he was close to construction site

"Hmm? WDB? What does that stand for" he asked himself while he observes the construction sign of the building. After he finished gazing over the construction site Jiro resumed walking towards the given address "So I'll just take a right turn at this corner" he mumbles under his phone

 **Jiro's POV**

Even before I make it half way across I saw a beautiful girl… she looked like she's the same age as me, and she also has a long blonde hair and almost by the end of it, it has a pink tint. And she wore a peach colored dress and a black boots, just like me was listening to music through her earphones and she was also fiddling with her phone… she was gorgeous… no I kinda meant something else

While the time passes by she moved and I didn't was so struck by her beauty, my heart almost stopped just by looking at her, but as faith hates me all of that was going to change because while she was walking she went under a scaffolding by the construction site nearby, and that scaffolding seems odd like it was going to break… it was going to break as some of the bolts lose their tight and fall to the ground and it going to be a problem because the scaffolding was holding a pile of iron bars and now going to fall on that girl *Sorry guys if some descriptions are not clear to you I'm really kinda bad on these types of problems*

On the moment that the bars started to fall from the scaffolding it was the most shocking moment of my life I can't let her die no its like something was going to bother me even though I don't even know her. But suddenly I felt like I was moving… no I am moving but it feels like time is slow every hour to me is just minutes, every minute to me is just seconds, every second to me is just s a split second and now I'm moving fast

"Look out" That was the only words that I can say to her when I was risking my life just to save someone who I just saw, someone that struck by her beauty. I didn't know why again I was moving it seems like my body was meant for it to do it and now all I know is I'm going to save her

"Thou shall be worthy soon" that same voice that played over to me for the million time in my head

The iron bars touched the ground and I found myself inches away from the area where she was supposedly crushed, and found myself very close holding her in the back with my right arm and my left arm with her waist it was so awkward at the moment me so close to her but I kind of sort of like it she looks so beautiful when up close *Nice move Jiro what a real man. Why are you guys looking at me who could blame him at least he saved her *

"Oh I… um… err… I-I'm sorry" I said as I pulled myself out of nervousness and removing my arms from her

"Uhh… um… Thank you… you… you saved my life thank you so much" She said as she bowed for respect

"Y-yeah N-no P-problem" he stammered

"W-well I… Must go now, and I-I'm sorry for what happened" he declared

 **The girl's POV**

"I know that face no… it mustn't be him" I thought to myself I "It can't be him he's gone he has traveled"

As he faced the other way and about to leave I didn't notice that I grabbed his wrist to hold him in his position "Ch-Chotto(wait) can I ask what your name is…? S-So I c-can thank you sincerely" I changed the sentence so he wouldn't notice that I want to know who he is… is he Jiro Yuusha…? It can't be he mustn't be

 **Normal POV**

"Huh?" Jiro confusedly asked who was he, why did she wanted to know?

"Umm can you tell me who are you? Have we met before" She said

"Uhh… I'm Jiro Yuusha" He introduced himself while pushing my glasses up

As he introduced himself he noticed she was a little bit shocked why?

"Eto(umm) Yuusha-san Arigatou" she thanked and bowed again

"Uhh don't mind that it was nothing" he said

^Ask her name

Let the moment slip off^

"Ano(umm) may I ask you name or is that too much to ask for" he asked

 **Jiro's POV**

She took some time to process my question, so she just stood in front of me with a confused look. While she was processing I slumped down because of what I thought "maybe she's disgusted by me, maybe I should just leave again. So I started to walk awkwardly again but not even taking a single step I was stopped again by her and she made me look to her again, I was so surprised why did she pull me does she want to talk to me?

"Euneko…" She mumbles

"Huh? Pardon?" I reassured

"Euneko is my name. Riyotara Euneko" she introduced herself to me with a small bow

I did it she introduced herself I cheered on

 **Normal POV**

Jiro gazed upon her blankly, looking at her beautiful eyes and especially her blonde and pinkish hair with his stupidly eyes behind his glasses. Moments after she introduced herself Jiro made a blank and confused face expression which made her giggle

"Pfft… Gomen Yuusha-san but you look cute" and that sentence made Jiro much more speechless

"Ahh… uhh… I… umm…" Jiro stuttered before she broke a small laugh

But their moment was stopped by a loud thunder so Jiro…

"Riyotara-san maybe I can grab you a cup of coffee" he invited

"Oh no that'll be too much to ask for and please call me Euneko" she declined

"Okay Euneko-san and call me Jiro too, no no actually it'll be my pleasure so?" he asked one more time hoping for a Yes

"Well I'd be gladly to accept your offer Jiro-san" she accepted

After some introductions from the two they walked off to the store that Itsuki said to go to

"Wow… I didn't know that there was this café store here" she pointed

"Well… let's go inside" he decided

When he opened the door, Jiro didn't expect what was coming for him it was a nice comforting net café which has just enough people to stay there

"Table for two sir?" a voice asked

That voice was familiar to Jiro he felt like he knew it as he turned around Jiro saw Itsuki in a simple shirt and dress with and apron above it and she was grinning at him

"Itsuki-san hahaha Carpet for two" he said as he chuckled

"Well right this way" she escorted Jiro while not knowing he brought company

"Wow I didn't know about this café Jiro-san, how did you know about this?" Euneko questioned

"Well actually I was ask-" he was cut off

"Oh by the way why were you late" Itsuki quizzically asked

"Well it's kind of a long story" He said. "Oh yeah Itsuki-san this is…"

"Riyotara Euneko" She introduced

Ituski was all star awe struck by the introduction causing her to make conclusions that are so deep like "Is she Jiro's girlfriend and now he's introducing her to me" the most ideal thought that ran through Itsuki's mind

"Eto? Itsuki-san?" Jiro confusedly looked at her

"Ano… Jiro-san what happened to Itsuki-san?" she asked worryingly

Itsuki took the moment to process what was happening in front of her *Man Jiro you really know how to handle women do you?*

"Jiro-chan you made… a g-g-girlfriend right away!?" she interrogated

"N-Nani!?" No no that not it she's just my friend" he pointed out while blushing

"Y-yes h-he's r-right we-were ju-just f-friends!" Euneko said flusteredly and giving a light blush

"Then why are you two are all red" she said with an ear to ear grin

"Itsuki-sama!" Jiro bashfully said

"Hahaha I was just joking you two but really why were you late?" she asked getting an answer of herself "he seems to like her in some way" she thought on her mind

"Oh you got us there hahaha" he nervously chuckled while giving an excuse "umm it's kind of a long story"

That sentence made Itsuki's eyebrow to rise, after he told the story why he was late, Itsuki was was so thankful that no one got hurt

"Oh thank god you two are okay! Jiro why do you always make me worry every single time" Istuki commented

"Well I think that's just my gift hahaha" he said while giving a smirk

"Well Jiro I'll let you off the hook this time" She said

"Doesn't the boss get mad if his/her employee took the day off?" He quizzically asked

"Wait you work here?" Euneko asked while Jiro giving a light nod

Itsuki smirked on what Jiro asked because he doesn't realized that the boss is standing right in front of him. She was the owner, she owned the store

"So you didn't get it?" Itsuki said giving a hint with a light smile. Because it was clear that Jiro really did knew it was funny to her

"Know what? Why are you smiling?" he asked obliviously

Jiro looked really oblivious that even Euneko realized it first before he does, Jiro was really lost at this point the two girls are smiling like a cheshire cat and him giving them a confused look

"Pfft… you didn't get it Jiro-san?" She mumbled while stopping her laughter

"What? Tell me am I going to get shot by the next minute what the hell is it?" he asked starting to get angry

"Jiro I own this place" Itsukis only response

"Yah… N-Nani!?" Jiro asked with confusion and shock to his question

"Hmmp…" Euneko giggled to Jiro's reaction

"Yes Jiro this is my-no our business because starting today you'll have to work for me and maybe for the rest of the year" she said as she chuckled

"Is that even legal?" Jiro still confusedly said

"Well it's your choice, think about it you have a great house, family, life, and all you have to do is manage this shop oh by the way you're getting paid by your work so think about it"

"Jiro-san I don't know much about your life but I think that is a great opportunity" Euneko said before she mumbles "Even though you've been gone for year I still know who you are" only to her *Well come on Jiro who the hell doesn't want to have a job and a great life at the same time*

"Well it's hard to say no" he admitted *Ugh finally* "So why not? What am I going to do and when"

"Well its Saturday so let's start tomorrow and also don't worry your job is really, really easy all you have to do is manage the shop"

"Isn't that risky?" He asked one more time

"Well don't worry about it I'll teach you when we're there and as I said take the break first and let's just start tomorrow okay?" she convinced

"Oh okay but Itsuki-san can I ask you a favor?" Jiro pleaded

"Sure what is it"

As he asked for a favor Jiro came up close to Itsuki and whispered something to her so Euneko doesn't hear her and causing her to tilt her head and raise an eyebrow

"Ano… Itsuki-san can I order something for the two of us" he asked

"Pfft don't worry I got it covered" she chuckled

Jiro didn't expect anything spectacular in his day was going to happen. And there he is right now in the middle of a great life, well life is sometimes easy and sometimes hard. After a few moments of Jiro waiting and setting down his bag at the table and pushing his glasses up, Jiro's order finally came in and called him to the counter to take his order

Before could Jiro even make it to the counter he bumped into someone fumbling with his phone

"Oh gomen" He apologized

"No no it's me who should be sorry because I wasn't looking at the way" He apologized too, as soon as he apologized and Jiro was about to leave with his back turned and tried to start to walk he was stopped, he was grabbed by his arm and pulled to face him

"Wait Y-Yuusha, Jiro Yuusha?" the guy said looking at him

"Huh?" he dumbfoundedly asked *I don't know guys if dumbfoundedly is a word but still I'm going to use it*

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Who is Euneko? What is her major role in our protagonist's life? What does her statement "I know that face no… it mustn't be him" mean? Who is the guy who knows Jiro other than Jiro's new found friend?**

 _ **A/N: Yes finished chapter 3 so I hope you all enjoyed it as always pls leave a review and RandomFan signing out**_


	4. New Faces To Meet

_**A/N: hey guys it's me Randomfan and yeah don't worry I'm still alive and kicking so the reason why I was absent for decades because of(you guys might not believe this) school work so yeah that's about it I hope you forgive my absences and still continue reading this work I hope a happy reading to you all so I'm not gonna make this longer and here is chapter 4**_

 **4/8/18 Akihabara Net Cafe**

"Wait Jiro-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Yuusha Jiro?" A man

Jiro on that moment was so lost for words and lost at everything that he didn't know what to respond to the person he was facing *This is a really awkward moment 😕*. While Jiro slowly swallowing the moment he examined who the guy was maybe he can analyze his face or his body structure in not so creepy way btw, as he finished examining, the guy looked like he was the same age as Jiro and they almost gave a similar height only the unknown person was a few inch shorter, the dude also wore a black polo shirt and a white pants. Jiro tried to speak up but nothing came out before…

^Sorry do I know you?

Who the hell are you?^

"Sorry do I know you" Jiro asked

"Oh of course you don't" he sighed

"A-Akeno-kun?" Euneko suddenly jumped out of nowhere exclaimed

"Huh?" 'Akeno' the guy who turned towards Euneko with a slight curiosity

"It is you Akeno-kun" Euneko just smoothly said giving Jiro the ?

"Wait I'm lost do you know who is he?" Jiro out of curiosity shot a question

"Yes Jiro-san I know who is he, he's Ryoko Akeno my classmate" she explained "Akeno-kun this is

Yuu-" introduced me before being cut off

"Yah I know Riyotara-san he's Yuusha, Yuusha Jiro" Akeno calmly pointed shocking Jiro himself and Euneko "He's one of my childhood friend"

"What!? Really? I am?" Jiro dumbfoundedly questioned before being called again in the counter for their order "Let's continue this later would you mind having coffee with us?"

"Sure I don't mind" Akeno agreed

After adding another order and collecting their food he walked up to their table booth and set their food aside, as he sat down Jiro noticed that Akeno was now gone. While he looked around he asked Euneko what happened

"Umm… Euneko-san where's Akeno-kun?" he interrogated at the same time removing his bag and setting it next to him

"Oh… umm he told me to say sorry for you because he needed to leave early cause he said there was a emergency family issue" she explained feeling a little sorry for the both

"Oh well what a bummer I really wanted to meet him, oh but maybe you can tell me things about him after all he's your school mate right? Well i-if th-that's okay with you" he asked wandering to know who was that guy who knew something about him"

"Well… what should tell you" she said deeply thinking where she starts with

^How about his personalities?

What about what's he like?

Well let's just talk about the thing that you both have in common?^

"How about his personalities?"

"Well he's a very simple guy, I have noticed something even me wanted to solve" she stated giving Jiro a confused look not know how to respond *Is it a thing you know where you knew he buried a guy "The thing is when he has free time he always go to net cafes like these and orders coffee while listening to music as he fiddles with his phone"

"Isn't that a normal thing" he confusingly clarified

"Yes but here's the problem whenever he looks at his phone he goes life less and starts to gloom out"

"Whoa that's kinda… sad" he said as he drinks his coffee "But I didn't knew you know of him this much"

"Huh!? No don't get the wrong idea it's actually just a coincidence to know this, please don't tell l tell this to anyone they might get the wrong idea" she said as she blushed hard by the fact she knew something about Akeno, as she reacted to her own sentence sure puts a hand on her mouth for a dramatic effect *really guys why do other people do that?*

"Why…? Don't tell me you just discovered this by you know… not offence" Jiro said making Euneko blush darker "Hahaha don't worry about it, I promise I won't tell anyone" he said easing up the subject at hand

"Promise?" she asked raising her pinky towards Jiro for a swear that he's not gonna break

"Promise" he said with a lovable heart warming smile that will make you say thank you "So shall we" while he raise his hand

The thought of Jiro meeting a B-E-A-Utiful girl was so lucky he didn't knew that it was going to happen in some point in his life little did he know he had once again bad luck

"Let-" even before Euneko finishes her sentence her abruptly beeped out of nowhere. Then she opened her phone under the table looking a message perhaps

"Oh" She said sounding on defeat like you have won a lottery but you found out the prize was a can of soup *:3 Hi for those who got the reference Leave it in the review section and I'll try to react to it ;)*

"Why what's the matter?" he asked knowing there's a problem and couldn't help but to help some one in need especially a lovely girl

"Oh it's nothing, if I may I would like to excuse myself for now but let us continue this some other time" she said with a hint of sadness. What could it be? And leaving poor Jiro alone man that got to be a problem

"Y-yeah rain check I guess" he proposed to her *not literally*

"Thank you Jiro-kun for understanding" she said as she took her bow

Jiro was now all alone, watching her leave was really sad because he thought that he was starting to build his life again you know meeting someone, meeting a former friend, having a job at his age but it's now down at the toilet (except for the job part). After she hurried through the door Jiro just helped himself eat the cake on his own

"So your girlfriend's gone already" Itsuki said appearing out of nowhere and patting Jiro lightly on the back

Itsuki's action jump started Jiro's mind again causing for him to screech like a little girl… uh I mean a manly man

"Jeez nee-san don't do that you scared the heck out of me" Jiro said as he grabs on hard at his chest

"Hahaha gomen gomen well what happened to your new 'friends', but you know I'm really glad you have managed to make two friends within a day or so it seems you mother was right about you your friendly" she said trying to sound like a second mother but she was right, she was Jiro's 'new mom' and Jiro's friendly personality but is he really that friendly…?

"Well Euneko-san got a message or something and then she left… but she said our date… uh I mean lunch is going to be a rain check, but I noticed something when she opened her phone from the looks of it she was having trouble although I didn't knew what all of the details was about butI have a feeling somethings wrong" he deduced putting a thumb in his chin, just like Sherlock he wanted so badly to know what all of the commotion was about but he can't do a single thing cause he knows it's not his business

Itsuki on the other hand was smirking like there's no tomorrow before she opened her mouth "Wow didn't know you got a keen eye for those types of subjects" teasing Jiro like it's the last thing to do

Jiro maybe a little dense but he took his time figuring out the pieces himself and putting it together realizing what she have meant *ten seconds not a bad record Jiro*

"Wh-what are yo-you ta-talking about I was just co-concerned for her" he stammered getting pale-er *don't know the right term* because of shear nervousness

"Hahaha don't worry I was just teasing you a bit you look so cute when your flustered" she spoke with a fitting giggle

"Well how about that boy R-Ryo-Ry" trying to remember she snaps her thumb and middle finger hoping a slight remembrance

"Nee-san it's Ryoko Akeno and he left early, Euneko mentioned that he has a family issue to resolve" he explained giving himself a bummer not meeting his friend

"Ohh well cheer up at least find something to take your mind off" she advised making Jiro think and not wasting his free time bumming himself out of the universe

While time goes by fast, Jiro had finished the cakes, he had ordered for them, alone while using his laptop stored in his bag finding some place to spend hours time lucky he found shop where he plans to go in the near future

Packing up his laptop and screwing with his head phone again Jiro had chosen what he wanted to do and that is "Itsuki-san I think I'll be heading home, I have more boxes to unpack and a computer to program Ja-nee" saying his farewell

"Well have a safe trip toddle loo" she said managing her store while giving a good farewell to Jiro

Moments later he grabs his bag and slung it on his body then snapping his headphones in his ears before leaving the store. After he got out he selected a song called 'reach out to the truth' *Hi once again for noticing the reference :3* drowning himself in his music forgetting the city he was walking in

Proceeding towards the station Jiro suddenly hears weird noises again as he began to wonder why the noises are louder than the music he was playing. While wondering he again started to feel small shock no pain only a tingle

"What the? This again? What's happening?" he murmured to himself

And then the noises finally became a voice and unexpectedly a blue butterfly flew in front of him at the same time the voice had spoken to him "Do thou have the desire to know thy self?"

Jiro was so shocked at that time he didn't know how to react. It was the same butterfly it came to an end and Jiro knowing that fact he asked himself once again "How can this happen this is the same butterfly this morning, No it has to be a coincidence it has to. Am I going crazy?"

"Come if you wish to know" the voice said throughout Jiro's head like a LSS

The blue butterfly then flew to a weird alley and by the end of it there lies a blue door. Jiro seemingly chased the blue butterfly to the end facing a door that now lies before him. Wanting to know where it leads Jiro grabs on the door knob feeling the cold hard metal in his palm, the only thing in his mind now was where it leads to a prison cell?, an elevator room?, a limousine? *Forgive me I loveEaster eggs :D* moments after the butterfly disappeared and Jiro came back to his normal wits he thenturned the door knob and felt an immense energy passed through him blowing him back, but he really wanted to know so he braced himself for the worst then pushed the door for him to 'enter', but he didn't all he felt was the feeling when he passed out

 _ **Enter velvet room**_

"Welcome to the velvet room" greeted by *you know it* a man named Igor in his widest smirk, sitting in his chair across the room next to a woman holding a book… wait she wasn't here before

The female companion looked like a beautiful girl with the same age as Jiro, who wore a long blue dress with some black polka dots on it, it had a hood and she has these headphones like mine but her design has big V on it. Her dress design reminded Jiro what the velvet room looked like, dark with a blue walls closed inbetween *By the way I'm making Igor's assistant look like she's the same age as Jiro but actually her age is unknown and I kinda made her look like Jiro's design polo then jacket and headphones in his ears*

"Well it seems it's to tell you the truth my young dear guest but first let me introduce you to my very own new assistant" he explained pointing his in her giving her my full attention for introductions

"I am Paradox I am delighted to assist you on your journey" she introduced with the same manner as Igor did

"Just like me, she is a resident here and we are going to try our best to help you reach your end of contract" Igor calmly said in his grin

"As I was saying I think it's time for me to warm you about an upcoming ordeal, this ordeal is about to test your might, will, and heroism. My young dear guest are you prepared for the challenge that is up against you?" he asked maybe tormenting the young boy who had a faint expression was it the velvet room?

Knocking Jiro back his wits he took all of his might to do it so he can only react now to a small level he asked in his weak voice "W-what o-ordeal how d-do you know about t-this" with a fear and confused hint of tone behind the sentence

When Jiro questioned about his ordeal and Igor as well as Paradox can't help but to smile their widest

"Well it seems your time has come" he said dad waving goodbye not answering Jiro's life bungling question

"What!? You didn't answer my question" he pleaded wanting to have an answer

"Well till our paths cross once again" he waved last goodbye

Jiro used all of his might to stand up feeling weak but the moment he got up he again felt an immense energy passed through him sending him back to the real world

 _ **Jiro's POV**_

"What happened to me? So all of it was real, the velvet room huh?" I asked myself believing in my so called 'hallucinations'. But the question at hand is how did I end up at that place?

While I was busy distracting myself I didn't even realized my body was already auto-piloting some where, I wandered off somewhere at Akihabara where they sell computer goods. Coming back to reality I asked myself "Now where the heck am I"

Trying to figure out where I was with my bare intuition was getting me nowhere so I slid my phone out from my pocket and tried to figure out there where I was I had only disappointed myself because my batteries ran out "Perfect just perfect, note self charge your phone whenever you need it" I pouted to myself while keeping my head low so no one will see that I'm actually talking to myself. Walking was the first enemy code book on my history I really hate waking sure I love to run but walking that a big no no to me and as I walk I bumped in to someone *Tough luck dude how many time did you bumped into someone?*

"G-Gomen" I apologized before looking up

"Oh its okay I was kinda standing in the way to you know" the dude said in a good way

I lift my head up glancing at a guy who's taller than me a little I got a little curious who that was but as I looked at him I sensed something inside me telling me that is a destined meeting *not in a cheesy way Jeez calm down* the guy wore a simple outfit, he wore a black pants and a yellow polo shirt with a matching bro on to of his head

The silence really had killed us but I tried to strike up a conversation but nothing came out.

Lucky he introduced himself to me and apologized for a non so simple coincidence "Hi I'm Minato, Roku Minato nice too meet you sorry for getting in your way" also raising his hand to shake mine

I took the hand and shook it slow and introduced myself to him "Well I'm Yuusha, Jiro Yuusha pleased to meet you. And no worries it's no one's fault I wasn't looking carefully and you you're you" I said in jokingly manner hoping for a acquaintanceconversation

Before we have continued our talk he took his phone out and looked at… maybe the time before speaking up "Yuusha-san it's been a pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately I've got a game to attend to so sorry" he said with a chuckle

"Oh its okay I was just going to leave too actually so nice meeting you" I said as I bid my farewell

He then waved his last good bye to me then ran off somewhere. I proceeded to pursue my adventure on getting out of the town I'm stuck in. While walking I've suddenly found a place that took my interest in it's called… book town, my interest of books got ahead of me and led me wander to go inside the bookstore. As I enter I couldn't help but to giggle like a little girl because of how many were the books lied there and stored, finally I have made my decision to kill some time there although with a little bit of anxiety cause I've never told my aunt about where I was but I still went with my plan

Picking a book for me to read was really hard ever since I was a kid, so much books to read so little time *Oh yeah remember what I told you about the characters were based off so for those of you who know me -waves hand- hi :3* I have finally finalized what I was going to read so I went up to the second floor to find it

"Chemistry… Biology… Astronomy… Geolo- aha Physics" I said passing by the other science shelves

I looked up to the shelf where the book that I was looking for only to my dismay it was on the top of the shelf so I quickly try to look for a ladder to reach my book luckily there's one close to my side so I swiftly slide the ladder towards the shelf where my book was

"Wha-What!? I supposed to be right here!" I shouted a little bit and got hushed by the librarian so I said sorry immediately but one thing happened that's really embarrassing

"Oh wrong shelf whoops" I said in a chuckle, so again I slide the ladder now facing the right bookshelf to get my book

Finally in my hands I got the book I wanted to read and climbed down slowly. While climbing down something particularly interesting happened a book from the lower shelf felled down. After I reached solid wood floor I went up to the book to pick it up and curiosity got inside my head how did the book fall? After that I just put the book back where it belonged and before I can finish my action a guy ran up to me

"E-Excuse my were hurt by the book that felled moments ago" the man that ran up to me said

The dude that was facing to me panting for his breath looked like he was the same age as me wore a dark green long sleeves and on top of that he wore a light green t-shirt, and below he wore a brown shorts

"Oh no worries no one got hurt" I said making him relieved

"Thank god even though thanks picking the book up catch you later" he said running to the end of the hall where a- whoa a stack of book are piled up maybe like 10 or 11 books there was. The guy that ran up to me faced at the books and as I observed with all of his might he tried to carry all of the books at once. Even though he was almost failing and also me failing not to laugh I ran up to him and offered some help

"Here let me give you a hand" I said to him even though I didn't knew him maybe it was my… duty to… help people

"Thanks a bunch much appreciated" he thanked to he with his heart. We split the books in half and started walking to the table. After we've placed the books on the table I figured it was the time that I introduced myself

"Well here we are oh by the way I'm Yuusha, Jiro Yuusha" I said raising my hand

"Thanks man and I'm Yamogatsu, Daisuke Yamogatsu nice to meet you" he then shook my hand *A lot of hand shakes were in this chap don't you agree*

"Uhh dude do you really love books that's your starting to pick as many as you can?" I asked bluntly

"Oh no actually it's for my friend, I was only doing it cause I have a dep't in him" he explained trying to clear a misunderstanding

"Ohh all of it?" I asked dumbfoundedly

"Yah cause I'm not really a much of a fan for books" he said chuckling

"Really!? Then what's your hobby?" I interrogated trying to push further into the conversation

"Well I don'treally have a clear hobby cause I just really love to have fun" he replied to me

We talked to each other for a bit and then some one walked in front of us and said

"Yo dude I've found this- oh who is this" a tall and slim guy said

The dude wore a maroon polo and white pants. It wasn't all too special but its simple enough for my taste

"Ohh Haruko this is-" he gestured to me for introductions

"Umm I'm Yuusha, Jiro Yuusha" I said while paying a respect with a small bow

"And Yuusha-san this is Marotaro Haruko" Daisuke said while Haruko raised his have like in a hello manner

"You guys can just call me Jiro by the way" I said to them since their my friends now

"Well just call me Daisuke whenever you want" Daisuke said in a happy tone

"And it's ok for me to call Haruko cause you seem like a nice friend" Haruko said and I gave them my thanks

"Oh Jiro by the way he's the one that'll read these books" Daisuke said

"Ahh… finally a fellow bookworm" I said raising my fist for a fist bump to Haruko which he took

"Wait is it really necessary to have all these books?"

"Daisuke! I told you a English poetry and a Japanese lit only why do you have these extra books" Haruko furiously said but in a friendly state

"Well you wanted to retain your no 1 rank right so I got you all these books" Daisuke sarcastically told Haruko

"Well I can help guys since I'm not just gonna read physics every hour" I informed them

"Sure dude that'll be cool" Daisuke commented

"It'll be our honor" Haruko gracefully said

After a few hours passed, Jiro, Daisuke, and Haruko spend their time wisely studying mostly Jiro and Haruko but that time for Jiro was fun, but all of his things come to an end. And finally after seemingly a millennium to Daisuke but merely minutes to Jiro and Haruko they finished their studies and about to part ways

By that time Jiro learned his lesson and charged his phone at the library for hours, he then used it now to track how to get home

"I really had a blast guys why don't we do this again in the future" Jiro said hoping for the future they can meet up and have fun

"Yah it was" Daisuke said in a sarcastic way

"Well it'll be fun again" Haruko announced making Daisuke frown a little bit

Jiro bid his farewell and started to walk towards the station for his ride home and also hoping to catch the last train. And that leaves Haruko and Daisuke to the opposite direction

After Jiro got in the train he found a spot near the train door. As he stood there reminiscing his lone presence he opened his phone and connected his headphones to start playing music *don't worry guys it's just techno music*. Leaving the music in random he glanced up to the window he was facing towards and then again… everything slowed for a split second. Facing the window while everything slow he saw a girl who was fidgeting her phone and listening to music, everything seemed to be familiar to Jiro a girl fidgeting her phone, listening to music, red haired, but he never got a look on her face. Before he could examine her face everything resumed to their right time. Who did really Jiro saw?

"Who was that" a thought that kept repeating inside his head

 _ **Who is Akeno? What is the true meaning of the butterfly that Jirorepeatinglysaw? Do you think Roku, Daisuke, Haruko, Akeno, and Euneko will appear again in our protagonist life? Why again the time slowed down for Jiro? Who did Jiro saw?**_

 _ **A/N: Finally finished the fourth chap thanks once again for reading this story and once again you're the ones who's gonna leave a review on this story hoping for an honest review thanks once again**_

 _ **RandomFan signing out**_


	5. Once Again

_**A/N: Hi Guys RandomFan here again. As an apology for an absence I am making this fifth chap early than I expected to produce it. To tell the truth I forced myself to think about this new chapter and finally I have finished dunno if you'll like it but you know what are the odds so here we go lets dive right in Chapter 5**_

 _ **Oh yeah got to metion to you guys that I'm just gonna make up the location for this story cause it's hard for me to track down on where to position the sites in japan but don't worry the setting is still Tokyo**_

 **Normal POV 04/08/18 Train to Gōkana Estate**

As time moved forward again and Jiro have regained his sense of thinking, he got off of the station where he was supposed to stop. While walking home Jiro can't stop himself from thinking what just happen in mere seconds in his life, what had he just saw, and again Jiro felt a shock passed through his whole body and remembered a memory fragment in his head causing him to kneel down and clutch his head in his hands

"Whoa that's a new one" he gasped as he feel dazy and confused *Sorry guys if this scenes looks like I'm torturing the MC but remember this Jiro is based on me hahahaha I felt that shock*

Putting it aside he got up and started walking again. Using the walls near him he used it as a support as he walked back to his house, and finally he had reached the gate and swiped his card through the card slot and the machine quickly recognized him as a person who lives in the house

He entered the gate and and grabbed hold of the knob Jiro's _Iamintrouble_ sense went tingling *I think I heard that somewhere before huh?* but he didn't mind he still went inside the residence

"Yuusha Jiro, where have you been? It's been hours since you should have been home!" Itsuki angrily greeted Jiro, and all he can do now is smile to his aunt for his misbehavior *Damn it's only been a day* "Explain to me where have you gone off! You know it's been only a day since you got back and now you wandered off somewhere without telling me!" Itsuki followed up making Jiro much more nervous

"Ya-Yabai… Itsukine-san so-sorry for being late I g-got lostthenIfoundnewfriendthenwespendsometimebyreadinginthebookshopinbooktown m-my phoneranoutofbatterysoIcouldn'thavewornyou" Jiro said nervously fast hoping she accepts his apology

Itsuki finally understood the explanation Jiro made and just sighed "You're really a big pain just like your mother said, well that's water under the bridge but next time try to warn me even a message or return my calls cause you nearly gave me a heart attack" She declared as she let him slip this time. When she mentioned 'return my calls' Jiro quickly opened his phone and found a notif that reads '5 miss calls', and as he red he swiftly look back and smile nervously "By the way did you say you went to the booktown?" she asked intrigued by the quest made by the Black-blue haired teen

"H-Hai th-the shop was amazing it has so much book that I want to read some day, it also has some amazing books about advance physics, 'greatest history', Geometry, and also-" he blabbed to Itsuki who had a light smile the details that her mom maid was exact it was like a crazy prediction

"You seemed to have fun while it lasted, well got to your room now I have calls to make regarding to your school" she ordered with a bossy tone but that didn't made Jiro leave cause of what she had mentioned "school"

"Wait pause and rewind school!? Where am I going!? When does it start!?" he mused in awe *Well guys if you're going to ask me if I love school, no I don't but I like to study so that's why Jiro's all ears when it comes to school he wants a school best in academics*

"Another detail right on the spot" she thought as she cringed by the reaction from Jiro that she didn't expect. "Don't worry about that now, go to your room and do your stuffs I need to make calls capiche?"

"Y-Yes" he said in defeat not wanting to object cause of what happened earlier

"Good I shall take care of remaining papers you need" she noted making Jiro nod

"Wait how Did you… I mean how did you fix some of my papers under a day?" Jiro questioned fascinated on his Aunt fixing most of his papers under a day while managing a store *Man who doesn't want a Aunt like that?*

"Oh you know me" she bragged while walking to the living room

As he reached the stairs and grab hold of the rail he stopped and looked to his aunt "Well thank you again Itsukine-san" Jiro thank from the depths of his heart

"Well I told you already no problem" she responded in a genuine smile

"Well off I go!" he shouted pointing towards the next floor of the building

 **Itsuki POV 04/08/18 Itsuki residence (Living room)**

I watched him ascend his way upstairs and took my phone out to look through the call logs then pressed the contact that I was looking for and after some dial time and a couple of rings the person picked up the call then I started to speak

"Hello?" I started

"Oh Naoya-san" a very familiar voice that I know replied. Heh still a womany bossy voice

"Oh jeez I told you, you can call me Itsuki by the way have you fixed the papers that I requested?" I asked her hoping for a progress

"Yes Itsuki-san Student 288 in Yukankesshin high, Yuusha Jiro ready for school tomorrow. By the way Itsuki-san I'm impressed in your nephew his academics is so interesting" she answered in a happy tone

"Well me to were shocked to see what kind of student Jiro is, thank you once again don't worry I'll get you back for this… Nijima" I thanked

"I told you a million times Itsuki-san its nothing compared the things you've made for me" she objected, because of the times I saved her which was nothing to me

"Ahh Yes I told you too it was nothing goodbye Nijima-san" I said my farewell

"Goodbye Itsuki-san" She replied in a chuckle

After I hung up I felt and extreme joy passed through out my body and I stood up from the couch and started to walk upstairs to my room for now. We've got a long day ahead of us

 **Jiro POV 04/08/18 Itsuki residence (Jiro's room)**

I entered my room tiredly to the point I just want to flop down to my bed but I need to unpack the things that I should have this afternoon. Dragging myself to it I opened the first box which was labeled no.1 What the hell who puts whose kinds of name oh wait it was me. To my luck there were only a few things on the box: my consoles, my collection of games, my unique alarm clock, what made my alarm so unique cause the snooze button was a puzzle where you literally gave to solve a 4 digit puzzle just like a cryptex but you know only four digits were on it, and lastly my mystery box. The gift my father gave me before he passed, he gave it to me as a birthday present and up until now I can't figure it out. The box had six puzzle one on each sides, facing forward, the top has some kind of pictograph which I can't decipher cause I don't have a translation sheet that came with the box I think, I think it has a manual or something otherwise you may not open it and fill it with something. On the bottom part had six buttons where you can press every button and the puzzle depends on what button you pushed first I think again I don't have a manual, the right side on the other hand has a picture where you'll arrange it to see what's the picture that it tries to imitate, and on the left side has a gear puzzle where you have to find the right gear to make all the gears move, lastly the back side it has some wirings where you'll need to put the right wire to their designated holes to make all of the puzzle work and run. And also the front but the front was an exception it wasn't really a real puzzle because it only had a keyhole and another problem is I don't have the right key to fit in the key hole. To my demise I tried to pry it open but didn't budge I wondered what kind of metal it's made off

With a sigh I put all of my items where I would think they belong and put my bag near the computer with my headphones and flopped down on my bed, after I removed my glasses I immediately went to sleep without even trying even so I didn't object less prob for me

 **Normal POV ?/?/? ?**

Jiro woke up from his slumber to his surprise he wasn't lying in his bed anymore rather he was in a cold stone bedrock in a high way in Tokyo

"What the hell!?" the only question ran through Jiro's mind also not knowing where he is

He took a few glances to his sides, back, and front to pinpoint where he is but to his dismay he couldn't find a land mark to know his exact position cause all of the buildings were destroyed for unknown reasons. Setting his mind straight to not waste anymore time he got up in his spot then started to walk around the demolished city. While walking around Jiro noticed something was odd the gravity felt heavier the atmosphere is thinner, the world seemed to be slow… oh no *That's right Jiro, That's right*

"Impossible no not that dream again!" Jiro's eyes widened as he discovered he was in the same dream again the shadow shaped beast, the mysterious man who wants to kill him, and the destroyed city

He continued forward even knowing he might be in danger of dying and now he hopes for the best not to encounter any of his worst case scenario a smile grew on Jiro's face when he saw a standing tall building in the middle of the waste land he's on

He got closer and closer to the building then his mind went blank the moment he realized that the building was the Tokyo skyscraper the one that the beast rode on, but luckily to his surprise the beast wasn't there at that time so Jiro with caution dragged himself towards the building

Only a few blocks away, fear devoured Jiro's face when he saw a black shadow started to form on top of the skyscraper and it was the beast Jiro's worst nightmare. Stopping at his tracks he quickly backed away from the creature hoping to survive another life threatening attack. As he started to run to the other way Jiro caught the beast's attention and its head quickly turned towards the running black-blue haired teen

Sprinting as hard as he could, Jiro felt the ground beneath him started to shake causing him an imbalance fir a short few seconds but that didn't stop him from running. As he continued to run he gave all of his might to push forwards running a mile just to get away and as usual luck didn't gave him a gift, the creature raised its *or rather claws whatever* and started to plunge it towards the scared teen *Hey guys don't judge or anything who the hell doesn't get scared to a more or less two thousand feet creature who destroys a half of a city just by moving its tail oh come on*

Jiro looked back and his face totally went dead cause he saw the beast lunging its claw to him trying to kill him in one sweep. Man this isn't what he dreamt of happening, he wished to have a normal life, grow gray and old with his wife, have all of his consoles passed on to the next generations and everything precious to him. But this, this is a whole new level. So closing his eyes and hoping for the best he braced himself for an upcoming death

But luckly *Ugh finally* someone swept him from his feet and rescued him from a handshake to death *Get it everyone haha get it? :D… Ahh I'll get back to the story (-_-)* opening his eyes he noticed that everything was back to normal like nothing happened then he took a glimpse of who've save his butt

What he saw was a person in a very dark blue hood, blue dress, black stockings, and a blue high heel. Jiro's thought wandered in many things but particularly one thing was bothering him "Is this who I think it is?" he thought as he squirmed out of its grip. 'It' then un-hooded itself herself and let out her long wavy light gray hair, now Jiro was very familiar with the girl who saved him

"P-Paradox! What are you doing here?" Jiro exclaimed as he saw the person who saved him was the assistant of the master of velvet room herself. Paradox

"I am here to save my prestigious guest from the shallows of Death" she answered while giving him a meaning full smile

"Y-You! You're the one who saved me!? And how did you get here?" Jiro stammered not knowing what to say in his embarrassment of what happened. He was the guy here HE was supposedly the 'Knight and shining armor' not the 'Damsel in distress' *Guys and Gals I'm not being a sexist here please don't think of me that way that thing just came up sorry (;_;)*

"Well while looking through my compendium I stumbled through the tarots and felt that you're in danger and as an assistant I can't just watch my guest perish from that destructive entity" she explained walking forward close to the black-blue haired teen *Oh yeah let me clear up something in Jiro's hair, Jiro's hair is black but in the tip its colored blue later in the story you'll understand why*

"Well thank you Para-chan" Jiro thanked placing a hand behind his head before giving a light nervous chuckle

"Para-chan?" she asked giving Jiro a confused look for what he had called her

"Oh can I call you Para-chan? If it's alright to you" He requested with a pleasing smile

"You can call me anything you wish after all you're my master and I'm your assistant" she replied to Jiro's request with a light chuckle as a response

"By the way back to the question how did you get he-" he said as he peek through the environment surrounding them. He was right everything went back to normal as he knew it, but when he looked back to where Paradox was standing she was gone like she didn't even existed

"Para-chan? Para-" he said as he turned his head to find her only to get hit by something knocking him out

 **Normal POV 4/9/18 Jiro's Room**

"Oh-Gwah" he huffed as he got up from his comfortable bed with a headache

"What the? I'm still alive, How?" he muttered to himself while shuffling through the back of his head and to find an bump *Well he found one and that's beca- oh yeah spoilers haha*

"Wha! How?" He wondered as he pressed the bump in his causing his a headache a little bit and to whimper

 **What kind of school do you think Jiro would have? Could it cause trouble for our hero? What's the significance of the mysterious box? How can Jiro get the same nightmare again? Who was the person who hit Jiro? How did Jiro got a bump in his head when its only a dream?**

 _ **A/N: Hey guys finished chap 5 finally as I said this is the sorry for the long hiatus I've done so catch you again in the next chap! Now the right is yours to leave a review and how was it Good Bad or Just right Thanks so much if you do that effort once again**_

 _ **RandomFan signing out**_


	6. The He- School

_**A/N: Hey guys RandomFan back here again with another chapter sorry if I was gone for two or three months or so. It was because I didn't have anything to type on and I just finished my birthday last month Yay!**_

 _ **So without further ado Chapter 6_**_

As he got up he went immediately to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror if he's badly hurt

"Man what a weird night, i thought the whole world was slapping me to wake up damn..." he muttered to himself in front of the mirror. Still he thought how did IT happen, nothing had hit him yesterday so how did he got a bruise

He shook his head one more and head toward the showers for a quick cold wash for him to fully awake from his slumber. After a shower he quickly got dressed, and wore a green shirt that says "Gaming all the way" in black and also a black shorts. After that he went down stairs to greet his aunt and little cousin but surprisingly they're on their way to their respective schools and works

Itsuki stood at the door but then noticed Jiro with the loud footsteps coming down from the upper floor then she greeted with a bright smile "Ohaiyo Jiro how are you? Gomen but we're on our way to the shop and I'm going to drop off Aeko on the way there"

"OhaiyoJironi-chan why do you look like beaten up?" asked Aeko in pure confusion

Jiro was taken back by the question asked by Aeko cause he really was almost beaten up, maybe even worse killed... by a hand shake *see what I did there? :D* the only response he can give and smile with a hand behind his head, as he pass through it he felt again the bruise and made him much more nervous.

"O-Ohaiyo mina, I-I see that you're taking Aeko with you" he uttered

"Ahh yes cause i need to prepare something in the shop first then I'll just drop Aeko after. But you! You need to go to your own school the next hour got it?" she asked in a threatening way and a light terrifiying smile to which made Jiro sweat a bit

"Ha-Hai! Got it loud and clear Itsukine-chan" he replied in a gulp to secure the safety of his life *Who knows what would happen in his mysterious life :3*

"Your allowance is in the drawer in your computer, also the obento that you'll bring is in the kitchen feel free to heat it up before you go, oh by the way I also prepared the clothes that you're gonna wear its in your closet. And one last thing Do Your Best and i shall take my leave goodbye Jiro-kun" she explained but Jiro didn't understand one thing off all she said due to the speed talking she did

"Gam BatteJironi-chan" Aekocouraginglysaid to Jiro which made his spirits high up

Sometime after Jiro decided to get ready for his day. First he ate his breakfast but this time the amount he consumed on his cereal was tripled for unknown reasons. "Man why am I this hungry so much" he thought while eating and drinking his cocoa

Secondly he did his 10 minute run around the block for an exercise, then took a bath afterwards. While in the shower he started to think again why did he had the same dream etc. until he shrugged it off completely after his bath. He then abruptly went to the closet to have a wardrobe change to his uniform, and as he opened it he found a garment bag that has a note 'Here's your uniform'. After then he opened it and the inside has a three clothing a pair of black slacks, a white long sleeved polo, and a black and white lined from shoulder to waist blazer

Finally finished and well-dressed Jiro took one last glance in the mirror, and saw himself again formal in his uniform. A smile crawled up to his face as he finishes his hair on waxing to wave up. Lastly he wore his glasses and fix his bag containing his laptop, notebook, his headphones, and his phone

Before he went downstairs he collected his money that Itsuki gave as an allowance for the whole week, and then he went to the kitchen to take his Obento. Surprisingly on time her aunt messaged him about the info of the school he's going to

"Heh Yukankeishin High huh?" he thought as he read the message

At last he now has the address, he took one deep breath and exhaled. He was mentally preparing himself for a big event of his life

"Yosh! Ikou!" He cheered as he run outside but... "Y-Yabai!" he remembers the forgot his bag and runs back to take it with him *Yeah that happened to me on the first day*

Now with a steady pace he runs for the train station

 **Normal POV4/9/18MorningTrain Station**

He hopped on the train with a tired and excited expression. He sure was ready for his first exciting day

It soon got crowded and gave his seat to an older woman for respect. And then it was his station and time...

 **Yukankeishin High4/9/18Morning**

Jiro WAS awestruck the moment he saw the school. It was grand, big, huge *everything for god sake but IRL its not ;-;*. And Yes the Yukankeishin high was beautiful unlike the past schools Jiro went, it had a nice field and a statue of Izanagi on the center, and the three huge building surrounding it like a square but without the bottom line

"Wow who would thought I would get enrolled in this kind of school" He acknowledge the beauty of the school in while being in front of the gate

Jiro snapped back to reality from his trance with a beep of his phone, before he red through it

From: Itsukine-chan

Jiro I've already spoke with your adviser and she wants you to see her in the faculty

He shoves back his phone on his pocket and proceeded to walk inside the school. Upon entering the main building his jaw dropped as it looked like a beautiful Grand central, he stopped himself from getting fan boy too much and went to look for a map so he could find where the faculty was

"Wow I think it's going to take forever just to go to the faculty" He mutters in defeat

"If there is no help that is" Sweetly offered by someone and based on the tone it was a girl

The black-blue haired teen looked towards her. She was smiling at him but he noticed everyone around started to gossip about something while looking at them, he hoped so much that he wasn't starting something

The teen girl wore similar uniforms but for girls, and their uniform was a black blazer over a sweater like kind of clothes, and a skirt with high socks. She has a black shoulder length hair

"I really need some help but it might start something so I need to refuse in order to lay low" He thought his plan in a worry tone

"Uhh... not really but thanks by the way" He simply lied

"But you look like you needed some help" She said in a pleading look

"Nah really I don't" He replied lying even further and tried to walk away but suddenly his hand was grab by her

"Matte! As the president of student disciplinarycouncil I must accompany new students to their desired location. And I know you're the new student from another country correct?" She interrogated out of the blue

"S-Student disciplinary council!? P-President!?" He asked in disbelief

"Hai I am the President so it's my duty" She reaffirmed

Now Jiro didn't what to do he is now entangled with the strings of disciplinary council and then he thought of an idea, he jerked off his arm and after she released he did his little escape

"Alright, alright but you're forgetting one thing. What the hell is that!?" He lightly shouted so only the two of them can hear while pointing the opposite direction of the black headed girl

Immediately after she look towards the area where Jiro pointed. It was the awaited sign for him to run as fast as he could which he did

 **Jiro's POV4/9/18Hallway of Yukankeishin**

"Pant... Pant..." I breathe after running fast without a proper warm up

"A little bit lost new student?" Asked by a cute and authority type of voice i... i meant feminine voice

"Ughn why does this happen to me on the first day" I thought hopelessly

"Nah I was just going for a little bathroom bre-" I said as i turn around and man I was in for a treat

She looked B-E-A-utiful. A pair of glasses, light violet waist length hair, a navy blue blazer over a scarlet sweater and a black mini skirt with a pair of black high socks. But you know what that's the treat i was referring to the treat was a bandana on her right arm and if im correct in kanji it says as Student council

"SHIMATAAAA! KUUUSSSOOO!" I thought in pain "Damn it twice in the same day I'm check pointed by some councils"

"The faculty is up ahead the nearest at the end of the hall" she said before taking the stairs to go

I was so surprised she didn't want to talk and force me to follow her so I just thanked her "D-Domo" as i blinked fast and followed her instructions

I went to the end of the hall as she said the faculties' location were. She was right the faculty was at the end of hall just like she said. I lightly knocked on the door before saying "shitsureishimasu" politely

Upon entering i found a sea of teachers and tables with paper works. And as I entered all of the teachers faced me and started to stare at me, like staring deep down my soul. So then I decided to ask

"Uhh... I'm the new student from another country can I know where is my adviser?" I slapped myself mentally because i forgot to ask my aunt who was I looking for and the question that i asked the teachers the new student from another country for sure there's another person from another country based on the quality of this school, but suddenly they all pointed at a female teacher on the corner not bothering who was at the door due to the towers of paper placed on her desk

I went close to the teacher and upon enclosing i saw her struggling with some paper works but still i proceeded to ask her

"Excuse me? Are you, my adviser?" I asked cautiously

She turned around to face me and as she turned i scanned her, She was maybe in her mid-twenties and she wore a peach colored teachers uniform

"Uhh... Nephew of Itsuki-san?" She asked while picking up a folder and reading what's inside it

"Uhh H-Hai Yuusha Jiro yoroshikuonegaishimasu" I said with a bow for respect

"Wow what a delightful person, Hi I'm your adviser Hayashi Manamiyoroshiku. Or you can just call me Manami-sensei" Manami-sensei said

"H-Hai you can just call me Jiro sensei!" I politely said with a bow

"Well class is about to start meet me at 3-B at the west building third floor. I'll just finish this problem that I gathered" she said

I left with a bow and went to the west building and i noticed most of the students are gone and inside their classroom but others were running due to the second bell that rang. I finally reached the third level of the west building and waited outside the 3-B while looking outside the windows

Then Manami-sensei returned to me and said to wait for her to inform the class before going in. She went inside and told her class to sit down and informed him about me and then called me

I took one last deep breath and went inside with confidence and greeted the best I could

"Ohaiyo mina-san I'm Yuusha Jiro yoroshikuonegaishimasu" I said after i spelled my name into a computerized white board

"Mina Jiro-kun is born here and went to the other states for a short period but then returned so i hope you all work together with your newest classmate!" Manami-sensei said to the class

She then turned to me and said "You can sit at the back there on the corner" while pointing the desk from behind

I walk up to my desk and surprisingly I saw a familiar face

It was...

 **Who do you think Jiro saw from all the faces he had met? A B-E-A-utiful adviser for Jiro this is some kind of scheme of Itsuki don't you think? What do you think will happen to Jiro under the school of Yukankeishin?**

 _ **A/N: Finally finished on chapter 6 don't worry guys since I got a new laptop the chapters will be coming to you early as possible**_

 _ **If anybody wonders to you all what Yukankeishin means it means "Youthful Heroes" just like the theme of this story but don't worry there is more in dept in the upcoming chapters until then**_

 _ **RandomFan Signing out….**_


	7. The -LL School

_**A/N: What's up every one RandomFan back here again so since it's been a long time I decided to make another chapter, I really hope you're going to like this fanfic though it seems a bit slow but nothing the less**_

 _ **So I've noticed that I miscounted a Chapter last time so sorry (-_-")**_

 _ **And without further ado here is the real chapter 7**_

* * *

 **Jiro's POV4/9/18Yukankeishin HighClassroom 3-B**

The familiar face that I saw was… Euneko

"Riyotara-san?" I said to her beside her desk after walking towards the desk Manami-sensei told me to

"Yuusha-kun!?" She said as she looked up to me and smiled bright

"Ahh I see that you've already made friends with someone beforehand well done Yuusha-kun but please sit down now so I can start with the homeroom period" Manami-sensei advised which I did

After I had settled down, I set my bag slung from me to the side table hook then looked forward at the back of Euneko. Even though Manami-sensei told me to be quite and listen, I still tried to talk to Euneko "I didn't knew you were going to study here Riyotara-san"

"Me neither I'm glad that someone I know too is here inside this classroom" Euneko in a low voice replied to me while facing front

"I hope we have a great year right?" I asked. Really spending time in japan again wasn't really bad I did I even thought about that

"Yup yoroshiku Yuusha-kun" She said

"So did everyone got what I just explained" Manami-sensei announced to us in a loud and powerful voice

"Hai" Everyone answered even me, though I just sweat dropped due to not listening very attentively

"Now I think it's time, formally form your line and go to the Gymnasium for the principals' speech" Manami-sensei called

Everyone got up and formally formed our line to go to the Gymnasium. After arriving at the side of the school, the gymnasium, we went inside and sat at a monoblock chair for the ceremony. I have to admit the gymnasium was so good it has a nice big stage, the room was wide to hold all of the students in Yukan it was almost perfect as they say. Back to the ceremony the Principal had just arrive and stood in front of the microphone and started his moral speech

"Good Day to every student of Yukankeishin we are here again for another year and I would first like to start the whole school year with an encouraging speech to all of you for us to progress in succession" The principal started

"Today we will start a whole new year, a new journey, a new story but this time all of us shall bond tougher than the last unity built by the last batch of the students. All of may not like each other due to social influence, skills, or just money influence but to cast that aside-" the principal started his speech but then someone in front of me none other than Daisuke turned to me, wait what Daisuke!?

"Yo Jiro I didn't knew you were here" he whispered in a low tone

"Can't say I don't feel the same way. How were you man" I asked just keeping the conversation going, cause I was so bored about the speech of the principal this and that

"I was fine man, but I got to say out of all the girls you're going to pick up you have some real guts man" Daisuke replied making me intrigued by the statement

"Me? Picking up girls? When did that happen?" I asked confusingly even he said I did it but I really don't remember

"This morning man with Himura-san the student disciplinary president. Yo Jiro didn't knew you like those kind of girls, you know the one which takes the lead" Daisuke teased which made me blush a bit

"W-What I did not! And what the hell are you saying!" I said slightly louder than a whisper

"Sure you didn't. Oh please Jiro don't be innocent to me" He teased further in a delinquent smirk from ear to ear

We were about to argue of the issue Daisuke made but then suddenly Euneko comes to save the day and slapped Daisukes' shoulder *By the way their seatmates at the gymnasium*

"Daisuke stop making false rumors it could cause harm for both Jiro-kun and Himura-san" She chided

"R-Riyotara-san didn't knew you like my pal Jiro that you're getting jealous of just a little joke. And you call him now by his first name" Daisuke then teased Euneko which made her blush I think I don't know how about you writer? *Don't ask me I'm just doing my job here* You're me, I'm you remember and man this fourth wall breaking thing is slick but we need to stop it now so laters

"I-I-I" Euneko just stuttered at the teasing joke of Daisuke so I decided to cut in

"Its fine by me if you allow me to call you by your first name that is" I said in a serious tone

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinGymnasium**

Euneko just blushed harder after Jiro granting her to use his first name after all it was a symbol that your friend or something…

"Yamogatsu-kun be quite there you're going to get me in trouble" Manami-sensei warned us

"Go-Gomen" Jiro apologized for Daisukes actions

"Baka! Don't get caught" Jiro scolded to Daisuke

"Gomen Jiro hahahaha" Daisuke laughed in a nervous tone

"-and that is all for our rule and regulations. Have a happy year to all of my beloved students" The principal finished

" _Kuso! I didn't hear what he explained for the rules Shimata I hope I don't screw up!"_ Jiro thought with a worry manner

"Class 3-B please return to your classroom for the start of the science class got it?" Manami-sensei ordered

"Hai" We answered then returned to the class

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Ohaiyo mina, My name is Satou Yasuo I'll be your science teacher for the whole year so you better behave in my class or else" The Teacher said professionally

Which caught all of the attentions most of the students inside the classroom. Jiro while he rests his head on his table shot his head up due to the loud professional tone of the teacher up front. The sensei looked like a man in mid twenties who a mole in his left eye and wore glasses

"First I would all like to know you and in my book getting to know someone is testing how much IQ they've got all right students ready?" He asked

All of the students were so shocked that most of them didn't know what to react to what he just said

"You, kid with the glasses stand up" he called pointing at Jiro

Jiro with his first reaction jumped up and stood infront of his desk

"H-Hai?"

"In what unit expresses nuclear sizes?" Yasuo asked

To Jiro that question was a piece of cake where he was just asked something about physics but to the rest of the students they were so dumbfounded they started murmuring "How the hell can we answer that, the question is so hard"

"In a unit of Fermi" Jiro just answered plainly

"N-Nandayo!" Euneko in front of Jiro exclaimed as she was so shocked that Jiro answered the question with ease

"Seikai" Yasuo replied

Throughout the whole subject the Yasuo-sensei just asked the students some physics question but most of them got wrong due to the hard questions thrown at them

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18 Yukankeishin Class 3-B**

" _Good morning everyone,it is I your great homeroom teacher Manami shall be your English teacher I hope we all work together_ " Manami-sensei said in English

"Sensei you didn't told us you were going to be our teacher" Daisuke said lazily while leaning front of his seat

" _Oh my dear student we do not speak Japanese in my class but isn't it surprising that well be all learning a foreign language together for a whole year?_ " she said

Just like in the last subject Manami just made all of her students introduce themselves in english even though some of them had difficulties but still Manami-sensei guide them so they could perform a formal introduction

" _She's a great teacher, Yosh! This will be a great year"_ Jiro thought

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Ohaiyo Mina I the great Edogawa Tomi shall teach you the golden and old ways of Japanese history first I would like to ask a very question who is the great Izanagi?" He asked

Most of the students raised their hands and tried to answer the question even Euneko was trying but Jiro was just staring outside the window and trying to look at a beautiful scenery, even so he glanced at teacher once when he came in and he looked like a guy who's in thirties and wore a Obake mask

"How about you the blonde one" Tomi-sensei pointed at Euneko which made Jiro stopped at his trance outside of the classroom

"-Insert-" Euneko explained

"Izanagai!" He joked (Sekai is the pun) *Come on guys that was funny right? Alright moving on (:\\)*

After that he just explained a short story about the history of Japan and etc

* * *

 **Nomal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Ohaiyo mina I am Kawaguchi Shino, I'm gonna be your math teacher for this whole year Yoroshiku"

"Here we go again another question gonna be asked and answered" Jiro thought as he rolls his eyes in annoyance as he look to the female teacher in front of him

He scanned through and thought she was maybe in her twenties also just like the other teachers and her uniform is just as same as the other but her hair was beautifully tied with a pencil

"Today would all just like to formally explain to you what we're gonna learn for this whole year" she surprisingly said shocking Jiro

"That's cool more time to fantasize something" he thought more as he made a small grin

After that Shino-sensei show the different branches of math Geometry, Algebra, Trigonometry, and so on and so forth

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Yooossshhh!" Jiro stretched as he exhales in victory finishing half of the day

"Jiro-kun its break time what you gonna do?" Euneko asked as she looked back on her chair

"I dunno Euneko-san maybe eat my obento real quick then go to the library to kill sometime I guess" He proposed

"Then how about we eat together" Euneko proposed to Jiro while fiddling her thumbs at her back

As they were talking mean while outside the hallways of Yukan near Class 3-B two girls were walking side by side a girl with a short hair and a one with a violet haired girl with each band strapped on their arms saying in kanji Student council and student disciplinary council

"Look it's the Himura sisters" the gossip started to float

"But what are they doing here?"

"Maybe the class 3-B is in trouble"

"Reika I'm gonna go now you better take care okay?" The girl with violet hair declared

"Hai nee-san Arigatou" Reika thanked

As the other Himura walked away Reika pressed forward to the straight hall that leads to Class 3-B which is where she's looking for that one particular student

"JIRO!" Daisuke shouted as he reached his desk while taking his breath in due to running

"Baka don't scream your just two rows away from me!" he barked

"H-H-Himura! Coming at 3oclock" he informed

"What about her?" he dumbfoundedly asked

"I dunno man but my guts really say bad news to you" Daisuke warned as Jiro just raised his eyebrow as his confusion started to also rise

All of the sudden the door slammed open and at the other end Reika stood

"Excuse me Class 3-B have you seen someone named Yuusha Jiro" Reika formally and loudly asked which made Daisuke jump at his place

Even though he knew Jiro is gonna get caught he tried to cover him and said "Sorry but he's currently outside hehe" as he sweats like a running faucet

"Baka I'm here, Hai Himura-san" Jiro suddenly interrupted being oblivious, not catching the façade Daisuke played

"Yuusha-san!" Reika greeted

"Why? Anything wrong?" Jiro with no clue asked completely forgetting what happened earlier in the morning

"Yuusha-san you ditched me earlier remember and as the student disciplinary president I need to give you a right punishment" She pouted

"Eh!?" Jiro paused he didn't know what happening what wrong all he just know is he is in a whole lot of trouble

"Hai! As for tricking me I could count that as insult to the disciplinary president and for ditching me" she explained

"Ma-Matte I am innocent I only told that cause I don't want someone following me even though I know where the faculty is" he objected

"Still I'm implying you're guilty follow me Yuusha-san and we will talk about this with my sister!" she pouted more cutely

" _Guess I have no choice in order to still have my pride running high I really need to do this"_ he thought

"Very well" he admitted in defeat

"Really?" She surprisingly asked with a… blush?

"Hai! I hope we can do this quick" He said

"Well then off we go" she playfully said

As for Euneko and Daisuke both were staring at each other and to the two students back and forth not processing what happen in front of them

"H-Hold on Jiro-kun didn't do anything bad did he?" Euneko questioned with a tone of worry

Before the two go both look back at Euneko and saw her worry for Jiro

"Um… No don't worry ill just talk to him err…" Reika replied

"Riyotara, Riyotara Euneko" she said

"Yosh Riyotara-san" lastly she waved before they go

* * *

 **Jiro's POV4/9/18YukankeishinHallway**

"No joke how did I ended up in this situation how come I'm stuck in this stupid thing, wait where is she leading me were going further upstairs?" I thought

As we got to the rooftop she pulled out keys from her pocket and inserted it into the knob and turned to open the door after that I saw a breathtaking view from our rooftop and she walked to one of the bench that the rooftop had

"Why are we here I thought you wanted to give me punishment?" I asked

"This is your punishment hehe" she smiled

"Noooooo! I still want my life don't make me jump please I'll do anything!" I begged, man I had never done that in my entire life how about you writer? *Shut up do your work (#/_/)*

"Pfft hahahahahaha Yuusha-san im not gonna make you jump that's against the school rules what im saying is you eat with me since you ditched me earlier" she said while giggling to death

" _Wh-What! After all of that SH*T! This is what she wants me to do!"_ I thought in pain

"Tha-That's all?" I asked being wary

"Hai!" she smiled even more, man she's totally cute no no don't think about that you don't care about romance, this not a kind of book where the protagonist falls in love with a sweet girl, nor a game where you build up social link then at the end you could choose if you want to be just friend or be with him/her wait that sound so familiar but I can't put a finger on it…. Ehh never mind it's probably a good game

She then pulled out an obento from under the bench which surprised me, why on earth would you hide an obento under this specific chair

"Well then let's eat Yuusha-san" She invited which gave me an opening

"Yabai! I totally forgot my obento in my classroom because you didn't say we're going to eat how about you start now while I go get mine and catch up then?" I faked I hope it wors I hope it WORKS!

"Well if you really insist really being guilty and get sent to the council its fine by me" she cockily said being calm while sitting at the bench with her eyes closed

"Then how will I eat Himura-san?" I still continued

"Th-Then ill ill share my obento with you" she suddenly opened her eyes and looked downwards

*Alright ill clarify something here because we're in Jiro's POV Reika looked down cause she is blushing brighter than a 1000 degree knife*

"If its fine with you then okay" I said looking the other way

We sat next to each other and she layed out her obento and I glanced at the box it was cute the food was layed in a nice set up

"Itadaki masu Yuusha-san" she said facing me

"Well I am grateful to you then just call me Jiro Himura-san" I offered

"Fine then if you call me Reika Ji-Ro-kun" She said to me and I don't know whats in that sentence but it made my mouth open wide and suddenly I taste a sweet and salty omelet in my mouth

"It's good isn't it Jiro-kun?" she smiled just what in the world is happening WRITER DO SOMETHING! *Don't lump this on me (~_~)*

"Y-Yeah " I just looked at the ground and just chewed

"Anything wrong Jiro-kun?" she then turned to a worry face

"O-Ohh its nothing it's just tasty hahaha" I reasoned with a sweat drop "Reika I just used your chopsticks" I blushed after saying it

"Don't worry its fine by me you don't have any disease do you?" she asked

"None d-don't worry" I said still chewing man this omelet is goooooddddd

"Here Jiro-kun try this" she said as she tried to feed me once again

Surprisingly I didn't fought back and ate the food she was giving me and again its so good I wish I was her boyfriend wait what! Hey writer what the hell are you doing to me!? *Again not my prob so don't lump this on me* What don't do this fourth wall thingy now! *Y-Yeah let's just settle this in the A/N and btw there's a surprise there*

"D-Domo" I thank from the bottom of my heart

After that we ate and finished the whole obento and after packing up I stretched a little bit and prepared for the next class

"Hey Reika-chan there's still bread crumbs on your nose here let me get it for you" as I wipe her nose she suddenly got red and faced the ground

"R-Reika your red are you sick!?" I asked getting worried what the hell why is she red cause its hot nah it's not even summer yet, cause she's sick, did I infect her or something NANDAYO!

"I-its nothing!" she answered

Just then the door of the rooftop slammed open, man what is wrong with people these days cant they open the door in a slow and easy manner?

"Hey look it's the beauty student disciplinary" a guy said who opened the door

"Hey Babe why are you hanging out with that dork over there when you could hangout with us and well show you how a real man move" another guy said beside the one who kicked the door who had his blazer hanged from his shoulder

"Hehehe how about we beat that dork boss" a small punk taunted to Jiro *Ohhh this is going to be fun*

"Are you provoking me to put you under the law of student disciplinary?" Reika retorted

"That's right babe punish me and after that I'll punish you" the guy taunted more

I dunno why but I got serious for a moment when they came close to us and I don't know why but I'm really pissed off to them even thought its none of my concern

"Move aside punk or you'll get it!" the leader threatened

But I just stood what the hell body move! Damn it! I can't something is stopping me but what is it

He lifted his fist and threw a punch at me but then suddenly I quickly caught his fist with my left hand in mid punch and punched him with my other hand in the stomach which made him cough up, I pushed him I from there I knew I… am… in… trouble

After that the one that had his blazer on his shoulder charged at me, was about to throw a punch I then stopped him with a flying kick with the distance and speed it was perfect although the one small punk got close to Reika… wait SHIMATA!

"Reika!" I called

But it surprised me she just round house kicked the hell out of that punk what!

"Tch delinquents" she hissed

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinRooftop**

"Wh-What the? What the heck happened just now!?" Jiro just asked out of the surprise he got from Reika

"Jiro help me I'm scared" then all of the sudden she ran to jiro and hid herself behind the teen

"Wha- Ah- Gah-" Jiro just stuttered

After all of that commotion some of the student disciplinary came up to us and restrained the perpetrators and went back to our respective classroom

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Jiro-kun where were you I thought we're going to eat together?" Euneko asked after Jiro sat down and got worry of him

"Gomen Euneko-san I've been tangled with the council haha but don't worry its nothing serious, still sorry for ditching you" Jiro apologized

"Well its okay but next time don't break your promise please?" she looked at Jiro with pleading eyes which Jiro thought a way out of the mess

"How about this I treat you after school at my aunts coffee shop?" He offered

"Really?" Her eyes light up and Jiro just gave her a reassuring nod

"Hey Jiro what about me your only treating Euneko… don't tell me-" Daisuke teased before being cut by Jiro himself

"Wh-What were not like that then fine by me I guess ill treat you" he saved

"Yosh! Oh maybe next time I need to do something laters sorry Jiro" Daisuke's mood suddenly turned 180

"Anything wrong bro?" Jiro just asked

"Nothing just next time kay?" he said as he started to walk to his desk

Before Jiro could react and say something the bell rang signaling it's the start of the next class

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Ohaiyo mina! I'm Echiko Ijiri your Japanse teacher yorokunde" a beautiful mid twenties teacher greeted she wore the same uniform and had a black long hair and glasses

Most of the girls were gossiping how beautiful she is but all of the boys were gawking how hot she is but one particular student, one ignorant who has his own world who looks just outside the window and that is… Jiro thinking what happened earlier with Reika

" _Kuso! whats wrong with me why am I like this"_ He thought in front of the window reflecting himself from it

"How about you the boy who's jumping up and down in his seat could you please write at the board the proper writing of the good morning greeting in kanji" she called referring to Daisuke

"Good work" she smile which caught attention to all of the students

Then Euneko noticed *Yabai! Jiro wake up!*

"Jiro-kun anything your thinking?" Euneko interrogated

"O-oh me no-nothing really" Jiro replied

Then it just made Euneko worry much more

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

" _Finally last class and off we go!"_ Jiro thought in relief but completely forgetting he has job to do after

"Ohaiyo mina I'm Toichi Shiratori your social studies teacher for this batch yoroshiku" he said plainly as in plainly nothing more nothing less

"First of who is the current emperor of Japan and what is his motives for this country" He questioned the whole class but still Jiro didn't listened hes too busy thinking something else not that hes slacking off he just already know the answer and didn't care

After someone got it right the class continues and finally…

* * *

 **Normal POV4/9/18YukankeishinClass 3-B**

"Finally end of the first day! Yokata!" Jiro stretched as he reward himself for finishing the whole day

"Jiro-kun how was your first day?" Euneko intriguingly asked

"Well it's okay I guess" Jiro admitted it's really not that bad getting to know your teachers and new classmates and everything

"Well good news for well then let's go Jiro-kun" Euneko invited as she stood up and held her bag

"Okay let's just meet outside of the school kay? Don't leave me don't forget I still owe you a coffee" He replied

"Hahahaha Don't worry I'm not planning to" Euneko said not that she wanted to freeload she just really feel bad for the guy you know new to this town and not so many friends

A brief conversation later Euneko walked out of the room and started to walk to the gate of the school to wait for Jiro, mean while the blue-black haired teen packed up everything he had layed out on his table walk towards the shoe locker to change his shoes. Opening the small door Jiro looked upon a small note placed on top of his shoes he pulled it out and opened it, as he read the only sentence there is it gave him the coldest shocked in his spine that he had ever had it reads 'I'm Watching You!'

"Who the hell sent this" Jiro mumbled as he scanned through the note and the envelope it came, who did sent it?

"Ji-ro-kun!" greeted by none other than Reika which snapped Jiro out of his trance

Jiro panicked if Reika saw the letter she might do something about it and report to the school not that it's a bad thing but maybe it's just a random prank so he quickly his the note behind his blazer and prepared for the worst

"H-Hai Reika-san" he greeted with a careful tone

"Already going home Jiro-kun?" she playfully asked

"N-No I'm off to my uhh a… a… coffee shop" he stated cause if he said job it might make the conversation longer when he needs to end it now

"Ohh can I come? Although I can't haha student council time sorry" She explained

"Ohh uhh well maybe next time and I really need to go now bye!" he waved before running leaving Reika behind

"Matte! Jeez that guy hehe guess I'll just talk to him next time" she murmured to herself before walking back to the council office

" _Gomen Reika I can't let you know"_ Jiro thought

After Jiro got out of the school he hid the letter inside his bag and went to find Euneko carefully not to expose the letter to her cause it might cause some trouble. They walk to the station while having some small conversation and went to Akihabara to the coffee shop of his Aunt and then finally they have arrived

"Welcome to the- oh it's you master Jiro" the guy said who handles the table

"Oh Hey is Aunt here?" he asked

"S-sorry but no she had some things to take care of but she said it's your first day so yoroshiku" he bowed as Jiro made him raise his head cause he didn't want to cause any commotion

"Well take a seat Euneko I'll get you your drink" he said

"Thanks Jiro"

"Don't mind it after all I'm the one who made this remember?"

After that he walked to the office of his Aunt and found a formal uniform just a white and black stripped polo and a new pair of black slacks placed on top of the table with a note 'Wear this'

He quickly changed to that outfit and fixed himself in front of the mirror as he pushes his glasses for the final touch

As he got out the office he encountered another face he had met…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes! Finally finished chap 7 sorry that I haven't posted it in a while due to our internet service provider has been down for like months or so but there you go, you guys have seen the first look in Jiros school life. And as usual ill ask, what will be the result of his school life? Will he be the best student? Who is Reika? Jiro having an affection towards…? What does the letter mean? All of this in one day?**_

 _ **Hey speaking of which what the hell did you do to me writer!? Come on answer me I thought were gonna duke it out here in the A/N**_

 _ **Ohh look my surprise its coming out! Come on Jiro say it with me!**_

 _ **Fine…**_

 _ **Jikai(Preview)**_

" _ **Wha-What Akeno is-"**_

" _ **Who shall be saved and who shall be slaughtered?"**_

" _ **DON'T WORRY IM GONNA BE THE LAST HOPE!"**_

" _ **Theres that vioce again"**_

" _ **Per-"**_

" _ **so-"**_

" _ **na…"**_

 _ **That is all thanks for the support everybody as usual leave a review down below, fave this story and me thanks to you all who reads this till next time**_

 _ **Randomfan signing out!**_

 _ **Hey Writ-**_


End file.
